Officially Missing You
by xxintelligentmainfieldsxx
Summary: For once, I  felt the raindrops coming down my face and yet, your cold hands is what i need today. songfic kinda short...XD  no lemon..just hints of it! XDDDDDDDDDDDD  hopefully i'll write a bonus chapter..:D
1. Officially Missing You

Officially Missing You

Hi GUYS!:)))  
Hope you like this one!

MY 2ND FANFIC! PLEASE BE NICE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji...(one can dream...*sigh*)

* * *

_All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop_

_Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go__  
__'Cause this pain I feel it won't go away__  
__And today I'm officially missin' you_

* * *

For once, I felt the raindrops coming down my face and yet, your cold hands is what I need today. Sometimes, I wish that I was just sleeping. That this was all a nightmare. A nightmare of how you left me. A nightmare that will somehow end.

As I open my unconsciously-closed eyes, I saw my reflection on the mirror. Was this what the Earl of the Phantomhive house should look like? Some hideous teen whose age of 15 looks as if he's been beaten? Considering the fact that I have BEEN beaten…still NO. if only YOU were here.

* * *

_I thought that from this heartache, I could escape__  
__But I've fronted long enough to know__  
__There ain't no way__  
__And today I'm officially missing you_

* * *

I grudgingly walk the path to my new "home". Never minding the people walking by. As I turned a corner, I saw my mansion.

Overcome by nostalgia, I touched the rusted gate. Immediately, the haunting ghost of my past began giving me visions. Visions of OUR past.

I saw the Christmas that all of us shared together, like a family. I also saw how on that same day we confessed our love for each other.

I saw the day we first made love. How you seduced me with those entrancing crimson red eyes. How you moaned my name when the pleasure was too intense.

And yet, the wise man who said that life has its ups and downs was right again.

I saw the day you left, how you left me, all alone. How you smiled innocently at me before saying goodbye and turning into a crow. How you turned and flew at amazing speed that the second I blinked, you were gone.

The only thing that you left me was an old ring and a broken heart.

* * *

_All I do is lay around, 2 years full of tears__  
__From looking at your face on the wall__  
__Just a week ago you were my baby__  
__Now I don't even know you at all, I don't know you at__  
__all_

* * *

As I opened the door to my apartment, the first thing that welcomed me was the only mirror I had. Out of habit, I got closer and saw my reflection. It was no surprise to find my right eye blue. Ever since you left me, the seal that connected the both of us vanished, leaving no trace of the US that was bounded by a Faustian contract.

I laid myself in the middle of a small room I now call my bedroom. I couldn't sleep so I just laid on the bed and counted the times when you were not here beside me.

After checking the clock-11:58p.m.- I found out that in 2 minutes top it will be 2 years since you left. 2 lonely years.

* * *

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now__  
__So that I could get through to you somehow__  
__But I guess it's safe to say, baby, safe to say__  
__that I-I'm officially missin' you_

_Well, I thought I could just get over you, baby__  
__But I see there's something I just can't do__  
__From the way you would hold me__  
__To the sweet things you told me__  
__I just can't find a way to let go of you_

* * *

1 minute till midnight and I was getting drowsy. I arranged the sheets and laid there. 30 seconds. I was already half asleep. 5…4…3…2…1. My head registered the fact that someone wrapped their arms around me, all the while saying, "Sleep tight, my lord."

After that night, you were finally with me again.

* * *

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you__  
__Said every little thing you do, hey, baby__  
__Said it stays on my mind__  
__And I-I'm officially..._

* * *

I Love You.

* * *

I know...it sucks...TT^TT

Uhmm...gsfyqyaufeh(?)

I dunno what I'm supposed to write here...

**Please R&R?**


	2. LOVE

**Author's Notes**:

Ok! Next is the…lemon part…

Sorry if it sucks! Beginner here!

**Disclaimer**: I would really love to, but unfortunately, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. T_T

**Pairings**: CiELxSEBASTIAN, hints of CIELxVISCOUNT DRUITT.

* * *

[Ciel P.o.V.]

I woke up to the clanging of pots. I opened my left eye and saw something black dash across the kitchen. I sighed. Another cat.

I got up and stretched. Yesterday's dream was the happiest and most realistic dream I had ever since Sebastian left me.

As I opened both my eyes, I immediately felt pain in my right eye. Searching frantically for my mirror, I tripped over small things. When I finally found it, it was quickly broken due to a fall from my hands.

Placing my right hand at my painful eye, I thought things over. IT was back. THE SEAL of OUR contract was back.

Because of my hard thinking, I did not notice another presence near me until a pair of hands embraced me from behind and the person's lips kissed my cheek.

Tears flowed down my face. That smell…

"Sebastian…"

"I have missed you too, my dear Ciel." He said before turning me around and locking his lips against mine.

* * *

_L is for the way you look at me._  
_O is for the only one I see._  
_V is very, very extraordinary._  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

* * *

Our kiss suddenly became intense that I gasped. I felt Sebastian smirk and used my surprise to his advantage. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, tasting what I am. After a few moments, we finally parted. I looked up and saw him smirk at me.

"How was that, my lord?"

I smiled innocently at him. "That was amazing Sebastian. How'd you do that?"

"This, my lord, is just a piece of cake. After all," he said then whispered to me, "_Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara_."

I chuckled before saying "_Aishiteru_," and kissing him once again.

He groaned and laid me down on the bed… then I felt tremendous pleasure coursing through my veins. When did we take off our clothes?

He pounded mercilessly in me. I couldn't even think straight! All I COULD think about was the pleasure.

I can't control myself anymore. I screamed.

"AAHH!"

"Am I being too harsh, bocchan?" he said in between thrusts.

"*smirk* Harsh? This is nothing compared to Viscount Druitt."

He smiled before thrusting deeper inside of me, hitting my prostate dead on, and all I could do was moan.

As fast as it all started, it ended.

We laid down on my bed, all spent. Then I saw Sebastian stand up and put his clothes back on. I held out my hand. Don't go.

* * *

_And love is all that I can give to you._  
_Love is more than just a game for two._  
_Two in love can make it,_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it._  
_Love was made for me and you._

* * *

[Sebastian P.o.V.]

"Don't worry, bocchan." I said, rearranging my suit. "I'm just going to tidy up."

"And, if I may say so, believe that you're already done with breakfast." I added before walking towards the door. But, before I could go out of the room, Ciel caught my wrist and tugged lightly.

"But," he said before smirking, "You still have to make me breakfast as an apology for leaving me this past. 2. Years.

I turned to him, surprise etched on my face. Then I shook my head and chuckled. "Yes,My Lord."

* * *

_L is for the way you look at me._  
_O is for the only one I see._  
_V is very, very extraordinary._  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

_And love is all that I can give to you._  
_Love is more than just a game for two._  
_Two in love can make it,_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it._  
_Love was made for me and you._

* * *

Ok...

**Please R&R?**

:)


End file.
